


constellations

by fluffyuta



Series: the art of falling in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slight fluff, Stargazing, Stars, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, self-love is important!, this is my first time on ao3 uhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyuta/pseuds/fluffyuta
Summary: wherein constellations hold the stories of their youth,bringing comfort to a life that had lost all its meaning.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Reader
Series: the art of falling in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773655
Kudos: 5





	constellations

_**THE STARS SHINE**_  
just for you, it seems.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

there are a few events in my life that i go back to whenever i feel as if i had lost all joy in my life. my eighth birthday, that one time my mother said she was proud of me, and most importantly, meeting you.

there was always a certain aura about you that would pique my interest.  
i don't know if it was the way you timidly smiled when someone would compliment you,  
the nonchalance you would feign when dealing with irritable seventh graders,  
or the way you said my name as if it was the most beautiful symphony. 

meeting you and having the chance to love you changed me,  
in ways even i couldn't bring myself to imagine.  
i learned how to cook pasta just until it was al dente,  
i learned how to fold clothes in such a way that they would stand on their own,  
i learned that it was okay to fail, and it was okay to make mistakes,  
i learned to love myself, through the countless times you have told me i was  
worth something in this world: worthy of being loved—  
and to be able to open myself to the idea of love. 

loving you has been, and continues to be, one of the things i'm most thankful for. i courted you for four months, to which we became partners for four years, and wedded for a year. and i wouldn't exchange all the time in the world for the time i have had the privilege to love you and call you mine.

after we had celebrated our first anniversary, you had the idea to go stargazing.  
your fingers interlocked with mine, our eyes meeting as i softly pressed my lips to  
your cheek, basking in the gentle comfort of the moon slowly saying its goodbyes as  
the sun would soon start painting the sky. “look! they form your initials, m.t.!” you  
beamed with such innocence. upon closer inspection, they leaned towards n.t. more  
than m.t., but i didn't bother bringing that up. i simply hummed in agreement and put  
my arm around your waist, pulling your frame closer to mine. that smile on your face  
was worth more than what i thought a constellation resembled or not.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

_**THE STARS SHINE**_  
just for you, it seems.

our second anniversary came, and we went stargazing once again.  
i basked in the moon’s gentle warmth, as i appreciated the beauty  
of the constellations in the sky— holding stories of our youth and  
a love that had blossomed into fields of flowers and fronds.  
they form your initials, with an extra curve in the latter. they intertwine  
with such intricacy, minute details that make them so much more perfect,  
just like you.

being wedded for a year—nearly two, in fact, i have learned to live with you.  
living with you was at first an idea i couldn’t fathom. an idea so foreign,  
yet so familiar. beyond home-cooked meals, fixing our bed, and dusting  
the windowsills every friday as if if they were even dusty in the first place,  
i found home. in your arms, that is. right beneath the creases of your skin  
that held fragments of memories that would soon bring nostalgia and a  
sense of safety to a life that had lost all its meaning.

you hold the world in your eyes, face reminiscent of youth's bliss and lips that  
hold untold confessions of love that i have yet to hear. skin that held galaxies  
and constellations— doubts and insecurities beneath a facade of confidence  
and security. arms that would pull me closer and erase my worries even if for  
a split second, to listen to thoughts that would burden my mind and tell me  
that everything will be okay at a point in the future. these would urge one to  
yearn for beyond what meets the eye— the inside abound of emptiness.  
i wish i could take away the sadness in your eyes, and feel your pain instead.  
to remind you that everything will be okay as you have told me countless times.

except the concept of feeling, in and of itself, is already foreign to you, isn’t it?  
i haven't seen anyone who's felt something on their deathbed.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

_**THE STARS SHINE**_  
just for you, it seems.

the stars continue to shine for you, my love.  
they still form your initials, as i reminisce on what had been  
and what could have been. there are times when i wish you  
were here beside me, telling me that everything would be okay.  
that life isn't so bad as long as i think positively and strive  
through each day. that things may seem rough right now but  
everything will be alright at a point in the future. that we would  
find an okay place together.

i will forever be thankful for your presence in my life,  
as a friend, a lover, a companion, and someone who has taught  
me that love presents itself in a number of forms: whether it be  
spontaneous coffee dates, your fingers interlocking with mine,  
or through constellations that seemingly form our initials.

i'll trace the stars of your constellation in your memory,  
_my love, the favorite star out of all those in the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached till the end, then hello! i'm jules and i want to thank you for reading this lil oneshot i made for taeil hehe. i'm honestly not that used to writing on ao3 ajdsjdsdf past #wattpader here amp!! anyways, let me know what y'all think on [twt](https://twitter.com/softlyuwin), [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/softlyuwin) or just comment your thoughts. ily!


End file.
